Crepúsculo de Vainilla
by Alice CoffeeAnd'Sugar
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después de que tu temor de perder a la persona que amas se vuelve realidad y todo por tu culpa? Los celos no son malos en su justa medida, pero cuando todo se va de las manos acaba en un caos... "Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, de nuevo..."


Holi~ Bueno mis pequeños, hoy les traigo un fanfic muy viejo (Y de otra autora) Si llegase a eliminarlo ha sido por reclamos, pero... No lo resubí igual, si no que lo edité, corregí las faltas de ortografía, gramática y demás para vuestro disfrute.

 ** _Primer Disclaimer:_** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun Mochizuki.

 ** _Segundo Disclaimer:_** La idea original fue de Kanakochan01 y pueden leer la versión original aquí: s/6427572/1/Vanilla-twilight

 ** _Advertencia:_** El primer capitulo es el que permanece intacto, tengo planeado remasterizar todo, alargando toda esta trama para hacerla aun mejor. Pero como dije, allá arriba tienen el link del original.

* * *

Era tarde, lo sabía porque todo estaba completamente obscuro y al observar mi celular, este marcaba las 11:00 p.m. un suspiro de resignación brotó por mis labios, seguramente mi 'querida hermana mayor' se encontraba en la puerta de la casa esperándome. Vane podía llegar a ser aterradora en mi cabeza, pero en la vida real era peor.

—Si fuese ella… quien me esperara…—Un gusto amargo logró alojarse en mí al pensar en otra persona; Alcé mi vista, las estrellas se veían tan brillantes, siempre escuché de mi padre que las cosas buenas vienen de lo malo de la vida, y en este momento aplicaría al apagón ocurrido.

Por un momento recordé cuando nos besamos por primera vez, de manera accidental, en aquella vez que tuvimos una expedición en el bosque, habíamos visto las estrellas en la noche, reí al recordarle.

«Te veías muy linda con tus botas y suéter de lana. Recuerdo que fue un regalo de tu 'hermana' Sharon, lo había hecho tan grande que lo ocupabas de mini vestido; aquella vez nos mandaron a buscar leña, en ese entonces apenas y uno sabía el nombre del otro; aunque siendo sincero dudo que te gustase llamar a la gente por su nombre (A Gilbert lo llamabas cabeza de algas y ni Break quedaba libre de ello, lo llamabas sombrerero, cosa que le venía como anillo al dedo).

Todo el camino habías estado hablando de comida, después de unos quince minutos había decidido ignorarte, mala idea; aun me duele la columna y creo que me dejaste sordo una semana, maldita loca.

En este punto, no sé si llamar paradoja a las palabras de mi padre.

¿Era bueno o malo estar a tu lado?

Habíamos seguido caminando, al parecer estábamos… Algo perdidos, logrando llegar al lago que estaba en medio del bosque.

—¡Mira, Elliot! ¡Las estrellas! … Se ven tan lindas—Esa vez tenía demasiado frío, no pensaba en nada más que regresar al campamento con la leña que nos pidieron. Mi imaginación me jugaba rudo; Verte correr y girar alrededor del lago con esa magnifica gracia angelical, tan inocente y pura, me hizo pensar que eras una hada emergente del bosque. Observaba cada uno de tus pasos, sintiéndome ajeno a la escena que presenciaba.

Cuando volviste a acercarte, extendiendo tu mano hacia mí, fue lo que detonó mi cabeza. Me acerqué a ti mientras tomaba tu mano a regañadientes, en realidad no me quería negar del todo. Te hice girar hacia mí cuando extendí tu brazo hacia arriba. Al principio te pareció extraño, también a mí, nunca había hecho algo así a y con alguien.

Pero esto…

—Es algo divertido—Reí como idiota ante tu expresión de conejo desorientado, disfrutando de ese inocente contacto, al final terminaste riendo al intentar mantenerte tan solo de la punta de uno de tus pies.

—Lo sé, más vueltas, más—Tu voz que era tan cantarina en ese momento era agradable a todos mis sentidos. Fue mi torpeza al soltarte, cuando mis dedos resbalaron, pero más fue tu agilidad al caer encima de mí. En ese momento todo se detuvo, así como nuestros labios se detuvieron unos contra otros. El sabor de vainilla de tus labios y esos ojos que competían contra los luceros nocturnos me dejaron embobado.

—¡Idiota!—De un momento a otro había recibido una fuerte bofetada al son de aquel insulto. Aquello me había dejado una buena marca rojiza de tu pequeña mano y tus finos dedos en la mejilla; pero quien diría que solo pasaría una semana para que aceptaras ser mi novia, claro está que tuvo que pasar otra para que yo aceptara ser tu novio…»

—Todo eso fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad…—Un año con trece días, dos horas, unos acuantos minutos y una infinidad de segundos. No te culpo de nada, me repito mentalmente una y otra vez.—Hay que ser demasiado estúpido… Si tienes algo bueno, no lo arruines, imbécil…—Me maldecía vez tras vez. Empecé a caminar, la calle estaba algo mojada, el frío era algo que notabas hasta los huesos; la gente se resguardaba en sus enormes abrigos y en cafeterías en busca del calor, la mayoría viniendo con alguien acompañado.

Sin importar nada, mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar al clima, tal vez era porque no dejaba de pensar en todas esas noches en la que te tenía acurrucada en mí, pidiendo calor mientras igualmente tu pequeño cuerpo me lo ofrecía al abrazarte y resguardarte. Lograbas entibiar el momento, todo, incluso a mi corazón. Tan molesto y caótico, sin la clara noción del obvio romance, pero tú volvías todo tan cotidiano, era increíble, mis memorias viajaban de un lado a otro.

«Cuando caímos dormidos por estudiar para los exámenes extra, aquella vez no parabas de mencionar lo molesta que fue la maestra de química por reprobarte. Meneaba la cabeza mientras reía a causa de tus insultos vagos, siempre intentando robarte un beso cada vez que tu risa de tintineo brincaba de tu boca a la mía.

Cuando discutimos por primera vez, todo por culpa de Gilbert, aquel día le dijiste gay de solapa y él remetió con el apodo que te acompañaría por el resto de tu vida escolar y cotidiana, "coneja".

La respuesta ante aquel extraño apodo fue demasiado simple según Gil, claro, pues los conejos pueden morir de soledad; para él quien pensaba en ti como en alguien que necesitaba siempre de alguna compañía, fue una muy obvia referencia.

Todo ello acabó con una bofetada para él y para mí; tenías razón, debí defenderte y no preguntar si estabas con la regla.

Tuve que esperar al menos dos días para volverte a buscar, pero eso pareció hacerte enfadar aun más, a la vez que te puso sumamente triste, tanto, que cuando pude al fin ir a tu casa te arrojaste a mis brazos llorando, exigiendo una explicación.»

Me senté en la fría y metálica banca de la parada de autobús. Mis manos estaban heladas, me dolía tener que mover los dedos; siempre he solido olvidar mis guantes, aun recuerdo aquella vez que me diste los tuyos, demasiado grandes para ti y simplemente guardé una de tus manos en mi bolsillo, mientras presionábamos mutuamente la mano del otro.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo, temiendo. Al encenderlo ya marcaban las 11:34 p.m, estaba frito. Vane me mataría. En medio de ese momento justamente la pantalla volvió a iluminarse ante la llamada entrante de la susodicha. Sentí uno de esos escalofríos que solo una hermana mayor puede causar. Contesté.

—¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?!—Ni siquiera pude decir una palabra por el furioso grito de aquella mujer al otro lado de la linea, separando al instante el celular de mi oreja. Si mi sistema auditivo llegaba sano a la vejez sería un milagro.

—Si, ya voy de camino, calma. Si, vale. De acuerdo… ¡Qué ya voy, joder!—Suspiré pesadamente cuando al fin pude colgar. Las protestas de mi hermana eran el peor castigo, ciertamente estaba demasiado enfadada.

Apagué el móvil antes de comenzar a sobarme el puente de la nariz. Estaba por llegar el autobús, por lo que saqué mi billetera para pagar la cuota requerida. Me di cuenta que algo sobresalía entre tantas cosas que llevaba guardadas. Era la foto de navidad. La tomé con cuidado al sacarla.

«Esa vez me pediste que durmiera en tu casa, Alyss se había quedado 'estudiando' en la de su mejor amigo y tus padres a saber dónde estaban. Ese día me comparaste con todo tipo de carne y comida color roja. ¿Pero quien no se pondría así cuando tu novia te pide que te quedes a dormir teniendo su casa sola? Me quedé helado de tu simpleza al opinar al respecto.

—Supongo… Que está bien—Fue lo único que pude articular. Cuando llegamos preparaste algo de carne para comer, vimos una película de la cual el nombre no me gustaría recordar (En realidad sí me gustaría) porque tendríamos otra guerra de palomitas, te besaría sin piedad, tomarías mi mano como en esa ocasión en el lago, solo que esta vez no me sentiría ajeno, seríamos solo nosotros dos en la habitación; tal vez volveríamos a hacer el amor, escuchándote repetir mi nombre entre incontables gemidos mientras te digo cuanto te amo. Cubriríamos nuestros cuerpos de ese confort tan natural, tan tuyo, tan mío… Tan nuestro…»

—Disculpe, ¿Va a subir?—Miré al conductor que mantenía la puerta del transporte abierta solo por mí, esperando una respuesta. Simplemente asentí al guardar aquella foto, aferrándome a aquel último beso que te robé. Aunque no sabía en ese momento que ese sería el último.

Aquel día cuando nos separamos, cuando mis celos actuaron por encima de tu incondicional cariño tan cálido y rudo, dónde pedía explicaciones a tu manera de actuar con Oz, el amigo de tu infancia de quien no deseabas separarte en las horas de receso. Me volqué al desvarío mental, la idea de perderte conmocionó mi cordura, porque para mí no existía nada peor.

. . .

Y así pude escribirte esta carta, Alice, mientras miraba los malditos copos de nieve comenzar a crear una alfombra blanca por todos lados al otro lado de la ventana del autobús; y ahora puedo decirte…

Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste… la soledad es como sentir frío…

Y que…

Que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí… Atentamente: Elliot.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¿Review?_**


End file.
